


puppy love

by cottonblush



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, NCT 2019, OT21 (NCT), hybrid nct, pure nct fluff, this whole thing is yuta being possessive but like, yuta being respectful towards women, yuta is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonblush/pseuds/cottonblush
Summary: your roommate happens to be one of the most attractive and popular guys on campus but he seems to be hiding something. and when all of your nice first date outfits start to go missing or get torn up, you start to suspect he has something to do with it





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> **❧ word count:** 5,929
> 
> **❧ genre:** fluff with some floff on the side
> 
> **❧ misc:** i already posted this on my tumblr (cottonblush) but i've decided to repost some of my longer works and series on here as well. i do have other fics on tumblr that i probably won't put on ao3 because they're the bulleted type stories but if you'd like to read them, check out my url! anyway this is the first full length oneshot i wrote that i’m actually proud of?? i’ve written anime oneshots and stuff but they were always subpar? but this is like my first ever masterpiece so i really hope you guys like it

It was a warm August afternoon and Yuta had just moved into his apartment off campus for his second year of college. He hung up the last of his hoodies in and placed it in his closet before taking a few steps back to admire his handiwork. He released an accomplished grunt before flopping down on his mattress. The feeling of tiredness seeped into Yuta’s bones as his eyes slowly closed and his mind drifted closer and closer to sleep. Sunlight streamed in through his windows and cascaded down onto his fair skin, creating a blanket of warmth. The soft chirping of the birds outside was like Yuta’s own natural noise machine. _Ah,_ Yuta thought to himself, _I’m living the life-_

A series of knocks pierced through the tranquil silence, alerting Yuta that someone was at his front door. “I’m coming,” he groaned out, even though he knew whoever was on the other side of the door would never hear him. He sauntered over to the entrance and grasped the cool metal of the doorknob, yanking the large oak door open. He was met with the sight of a young lady who seemed to be around the same age as him. You had a fairly large duffel bag looped around each arm and a box in your hands. 

Offering a kind smile, you introduced yourself, “Hey, I’m Y/n! Looks like we’ll be roommates.” You shuffled forward a bit and Yuta backed up in response, allowing you to get acquainted with the apartment.

“I’ll grab some of your stuff,” Yuta offered, already moving to pick up some of the boxes that were sitting idly in the hallway. Clearing his throat, he continued, “Your room is the one on the right. Mine is on the left. Maybe once you’re done unpacking we can introduce ourselves a bit more.” In response, Yuta heard a soft giggle and a ‘sure.’

Not long after all of the boxes had been transferred to your room and Yuta settled down on the couch in the living room, he heard a door open. He glanced up in time to see you lethargically walk over and plop yourself down on a chair, releasing a loud sigh.

“Done unpacking?” he asked, mirth swimming in his deep orbs they swept over your tired form. He definitely related.

“Not even close. I’ll get to it tomorrow or something. I just have so much stuff. I may or may not have packed way too much stuff,” you sheepishly responded.

“Ah, so you must be a freshman.”

“Jeez. Is it that obvious?”

“I mean, kinda? All freshmen tend to overestimate how much they need. Plus, all your boxes say 'college stuff’ so I knew you weren’t some random girl.”

The two laughed and the atmosphere settled into a comfortable silence. Yuta grabbed his laptop from its resting place on the coffee table, enjoying the feeling of the cool exterior against the warm pads of his fingertips. Within a minute, the only sounds that filled the room were the dull sound of the TV playing and the soft clicks of a keyboard as he typed up a storm. For a split second, his eyes flickered away from the bright screen in front of him and towards the small chair on the other side of the coffee table. He expected to find his new roommate scrolling through her phone like she had been moments before. However, he saw your legs pulled up into your chest and your head nestled snuggly between your knees. Although your eyelids weren’t completely closed, they seemed to drag down, wanting to pull you into the land of dreams. The slight parting of your lips and the consistent rise and fall of your chest indicated that you were not far from it.

Yuta felt for you. Just a year ago, he was in your exact position. He knew you had to be feeling quite nervous being in a new environment alone for the first time. A small smile fell on the young man’s lips as he slowly and quietly got up from his position on the couch. He turned off the TV and tiptoed over to his room so he could grab a blanket. Once he returned, he gently draped the fluffy fabric over your shoulders and drew the blinds shut, preventing the harsh rays of the sun from falling onto her face. He picked up his laptop and headed back to his room, shutting the door behind him so that he could play some music without disturbing his new roommate.

Time passed in a flash and before he knew it, Yuta looked out of his window and saw the sun already setting along the horizon. His stomach grumbled sonorously, causing him to look towards the clock resting on his bedside table. His eyebrows shot up as he saw that the small digital clock read _7 o'clock._ “Man, I can’t believe I got so distracted. I missed dinner time,” Yuta grumbled as he swung his legs over the side of his bed and trudged towards the kitchen. In his peripheral vision, he noticed you slowly stretching your limbs, arching your back, and releasing a content sigh before swaddling yourself back into his snuggly blue blanket. You reminded him of a kitten basking in the sun and as someone who could morph into a dog, he thought that thought might turn him off, but Yuta found it somewhat adorable.

It was a shame that he had to wake her from her catnap, but he figured you should get something to eat too. He shook her shoulder a bit, watching as your eyelashes fluttered before they revealed her deep irises. “You should eat something,” Yuta suggested. As he walked towards the light switches to illuminate the room, he heard you mumble in a soft voice, “Hmm.. This blanket smells really nice. Smells like home.”

At the time, Yuta didn’t know why there was a falter in his step. He found that the room had become weirdly warm and even went to the thermostat to check if something was amiss. And as he grabbed a pot from one of the cabinets and saw his distorted reflection in the bottom of the stainless steel vessel, he had no idea why his cheeks were so rosy. It wasn’t like Yuta found the girl cute or anything. Nope. Definitely not something as absurd as that.

Ignoring the tingling feeling that passed through his body, Yuta put the pot on the stove along with some water and got out a packet of ramen noodles. “You eat dinner really early, dude,” came your voice from the living room.

Letting out a chortle, Yuta didn’t hesitate to retort, “It’s not healthy to eat late, y'know?”

You walked around the small island in the middle of the kitchen in order to see what was being prepared, a teasing smile appearing on your face when you saw a familiar ramen noodle package and some shredded cheese. Not one to back down, you said, “Cheesy ramen isn’t very healthy no matter what time, is it?”

“Touché.”

Yuta was becoming increasingly annoyed with himself. He’d only known you for a little more than half a day, and yet everything you did brought a warm feeling to his chest. He mentally berated himself, _You can’t have a crush on this girl, Yuta! Pull yourself together. It hasn’t even been a day._

* * *

About two months into the first semester of his sophomore year, Yuta acknowledged that he had just been in denial. It took him a while but he had come to terms with the fact that he liked his roommate. After all, not many girls could have him feeling so happy-go-lucky with just a simple smile. However, much to his dismay, you appeared to have no interest in him at all. _Maybe,_ he figured, _I’m just not her type._

Now, any rational guy would probably give up on the girl, fearing the possibility of an awkward atmosphere if their relationship were to go awry. Especially if this girl was living with them for the rest of the school year. However, Yuta was far from normal. He’d always been. He began thinking of what kind of guys you might’ve liked. He snapped his fingers as a great thought hit him. He’d seen a soccer jersey sitting on the top of her laundry basket. If you were athletic, maybe you liked guys who were athletic too.

Yuta was definitely not what you would consider athletic. He hadn’t got real exercise since P.E. in his last year of high school. It’d been more than a year and all he’d done was focus on studying and playing video games. He’d turned into a pile of skinny, lanky limbs. But one thing was for sure. Yuta was determined. Determined to get you to notice him. He started going to the gym regularly. He ate healthier and even joined a Facebook group for guys who wanted to get in shape. There, he met one of his closest friends, Taeil. He learned that Taeil was also a sophomore at the same school and eventually, the two started going to the gym together. He kept up his routine, always making time to study, of course. At the start of the second semester, he’d already developed definition in his biceps and his figure had become much sturdier.

Riding on a wave of confidence from his new and improved self, Yuta ended up trying out for the soccer team (a.k.a the university’s pride and joy) along with his new friend. The two ended up making the team, though they were far from being a starting player. It was on the cold, thin benches that the duo of Yuta and Taeil became a trio. They met another bench warmer who was a transfer student from China named Sicheng and the three instantly hit it off.

Eventually, Yuta opened up to his two best friends about his predicament. They talked for hours one day and by the end of the evening, Sicheng had planted a seed of a thought in Yuta’s head that you would notice him if he was a starting player. Once again, Yuta began his fitness grind, practicing drills and spending much more time on the field than some of the team’s star players. It turned out that Yuta and Sicheng were natural soccer players, Yuta excelling in speed and agility, and Sicheng pulling of crazy trick shots with his insane flexibility and previous martial arts knowledge. They became starters in no time. Taeil, on the other hand, decided that soccer wasn’t his thing and decided that next year, he would take up tennis instead.

With the joy of making it to the starting team also came increased popularity. The trio got invited to parties almost every weekend and even hosted a couple of their own. Yuta truly did enjoy this faster paced lifestyle. It felt nice to be finally noticed. It felt nice to be considered a 'prodigy’ or a 'genius.’ However, when he was at all those rumbustious parties surrounded by girls that he would’ve considered to be way out of his league just months before, a part of his mind always drifted back to you. He’d started this all to impress you, but what good would it do if he was spending all his time at parties instead of at home with you.

Unfortunately, you still didn’t seem to be showing any interest in Yuta and with a battered ego, he was easily swept away into the exuberant life of partying and popularity. Of course, you two were still friends. You never drifted away, but you never got close either. It was as if the two of you were like the same poles of two magnets. Yuta wanted to get closer to you, yet some force seemed to be keeping you two apart.

The rest of the year passed by within a blink of an eye, and before he knew it, Yuta was spending on summer vacation again, basking in the cool air of his air conditioner as the blazing sun heated up the whole town. It was around the middle of June when Yuta got a text from you. Honestly, he hadn’t been thinking of you as often and was starting to think that maybe his feelings were dying down. He didn’t make as much of an effort to get in touch with you as he used to, so when got a text from you wondering if you two were planning on being roommates again for the next school year, Yuta was genuinely surprised. Just because he was surprised, it didn’t mean he would turn down your offer. You two got along well and looked out for each other. Coincidentally, the week before, Taeil and Sicheng had let Yuta know that they would be living on campus together with one of Taeil’s friends who was transferring that year. So if living with you meant he could escape the possibility of rooming with someone he didn’t get along with, he’d gladly say yes.

And that’s exactly what he did. He chose to call you to let you know, but he started to regret his decision when he heard you pick up and your cheerful voice sing into his ear.

“Hi, Yuta! What’s up?”

_That’s weird,_ Yuta thought. You almost sounded… nervous?

“Hey. I got your text. Just wanted to let you know I’m down to room with you again. Did you want to find a place in the same building?”

“Haha, yeah. That’d be convenient. And this year, my parents are coming with me to help unpack! Isn’t that cool? I know you moved out before me last year, but this year, you’ll finally get to meet them!”

“Oh yeah, um, that’s exciting?”

If anyone asked, Yuta would definitely deny the fact that his voice cracked at the thought of getting to meet your parents. Ok, so maybe he hadn’t completely gotten over you. But it was a work in progress, at least.

* * *

“You must be Yuta,” a man with a familiar jovial tone said to our protagonist as he approached the new apartment that he decided to rent with you. Yuta offered a signature smile and nodded.

“Nice to meet you, Sir. It’s been a pleasure living with Y/n and I’m glad you’ve allowed me to do so again this year.”

Your father let out a hearty chuckle in response, “Oh, son, there’s no need to be so formal! Y/n has only said good things of you. You can consider yourself part of the family!”

The two men were shaking hands with each other when they were interrupted by your voice shouting in a shrill tone, “Yuta, oh my gosh! Your suitcase!”

Instead of turning to the sound of your voice like his body automatically wanted to do, he forced himself to look back to where he came from. His eyes widened as he saw the elevator closing and descending, taking his suitcase along with it. You ran up to him and placed a hand on his arm, hunched over laughing. Once you managed to regain your breath, you said to him, “Yuta, the way you manage to be such an airhead sometimes while maintaining a perfect GPA and being on the soccer team still amazes me to this day. You have a true gift, I swear!”

Yuta’s face burned with embarrassment, but he couldn’t help laugh along with you as you ran down the hall and repeatedly hit the button that would bring the elevator back up. This was definitely a great way to make a good impression on the parents of the girl he’d had a crush on for almost all of his sophomore year. He didn’t let it get to him, though. He missed it; he missed being around you.

He quickly got all of his things unpacked with the help of you and your family. As the sun set and the stars made themselves apparent, you said waved goodbye to your family and shut the door behind you, releasing a tired and somewhat melancholic sigh. “I miss them already,” you muttered dejectedly, “I can’t believe I have to wait until Thanksgiving to see them again.”

Yuta, wanting to put an end to the sad atmosphere, cheerily assured you, “Well, Y/n, I guess the two of us just have two have a super fun year so that the time flies by!” He finished by flashing his pearly whites and doing a cute little eye smile for extra effect.

“R-Right,” you said, as if surprised by his presence. Without warning, you quickly scurried off into your room and shut the door behind you.

It was Yuta’s turn to sigh as he pointedly told himself, “Wow, Yuta. You can’t even cheer her up. What kind of roommate and friend are you?”

Luckily, it seemed your mood had turned quickly and by the end of the hour, you had come out of your room and situated yourself on the couch with a book, humming a soft tune as you became enraptured by the story. Yuta felt his shoulders finally relax as he saw that your spirits had brightened. Usually, he’d go sit right next to you and offer to watch a movie, but that night, he decided to give you some space and turned in early, bidding you a fleeting 'goodnight.’

By the time school rolled around, the dynamic between you two had been built back up and you eased into the school year like you’d been doing it your whole life. It was all going so smooth until one afternoon a bit before Yuta’s 4 o'clock analytic chemistry class. He and you were sitting on the couch, you flipping through channels while he did some last minute reading. All of a sudden you said something that made Yuta pause.

“I have a date tonight. Don’t wait up, okay?”

When Yuta paused, he quite literally paused everything. His hand stopped mid page flip, his brain went blank, and he was pretty sure he stopped breathing for a bit. Clearing his throat and trying to sound as inconspicuous as possible, he said, “Oh, that’s cool, I guess.”

He thought to himself, _Do not get jealous, Yuta. You are NOT jealous of someone you don’t even know. Y/n hasn’t paid you any attention in the past year. Why would she start now?_

But once you jumped up excitedly and started rambling on about the outfit you were going to wear, he slowly felt a green eyed monster growing in the pit of his stomach.

“Oh, that’s right! I’ve got to get some makeup for my date tonight,” you informed. “I should be back in about an hour so I guess I’ll see you when I see you.”

As you grabbed your wallet and shut the door behind you, Yuta’s vision went white. The thought of you on a date with someone else made him uncomfortable. The thought of someone else with their arms around you made him absolutely furious. He knew he didn’t own you or anything, but the thought of you with someone else just felt so wrong that he truly believed it to be. He had to do _something._ He felt his body do something he hadn’t done in a very long time. He felt his body shrink in size as he got on all fours, his limbs becoming furry and his nose extending out into a snout. Within a matter of seconds, he had successfully shapeshifted into a medium sized Shiba Inu and was already heading towards your bedroom. Pushing the door open with his head, he immediately spotted the aforementioned date outfit lying on your bed. Without giving it any thought, he grabbed it between his sharp teeth and pulled as hard as he could.

When Yuta finally came to, he realized he had just destroyed a perfectly good dress of yours and you would be livid if you found out. He panicked for a second before getting an idea. Morphing back into his human form, he opened the window in your bedroom and placed a couple pieces of torn fabric on the floor and on the windowsill, creating a trail. That way, it looked like some animal had gotten in and been the one to rip up your clothes.

Looking at the time on his watch, he realized he had to leave right away if he wanted to make it to class, so he grabbed his things and rushed out the door, slamming it behind him with a resonant thud.

Throughout his whole class, he couldn’t focus on the teacher at all, his mind drifting toward what your reaction was going to be. He ended up having to ask one of his friends for a summary of the lesson after class and even then, every word he heard was muddled and his brain was fuzzy.

When he got to the front door of your shared apartment, Yuta didn’t know what to expect. Perhaps you ended up going on the date anyway. But when he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of you sitting crisscross-apple-sauce on the couch shoveling ice cream into your mouth at an alarming rate and pouting all the while.

Trying to be as casual and unassuming as possible, he greeted you, “H-Hey, Y/n. What’s up? How come you’re not on your date?”

You pouted some more before turning to him with big doe eyes and whining, “Some bird or squirrel or whatever got into the apartment and ripped up my nice outfit. It was my only fancy outfit, too! I had to cancel. I didn’t want to show up looking like a hobo. It was so last minute too. He’s never gonna want to go out with me again!”

Yuta wanted to assure you that you’d look stunning even if you wore the ugliest, most garish outfit ever, but he forced those words down his throat.

“I’m sorry. How about we order some pizza and sushi and pig out,” he said as he situated himself next to you and gave your back a comforting pat.

You let out a huff and leaned yourself on his side. Resting your head on his shoulder, you grumbled, “I guess… But right now I just want to watch a super badass murder mystery. Like Inspector Gadget.”

Once again, Yuta wanted to mention that Inspector Gadget was not a homicide investigator, nor was he badass in any way, shape, or form, but he decided it just wasn’t the time. Also, he probably couldn’t form proper sentences even if he tried. All he could think about was how soft your hair was as it tickled his cheek and the sensitive skin on his neck.

This little routine continued for quite a while. Whenever you had a date, your clothes or shoes would mysteriously get chewed up. And even when you prepared a backup outfit, that got ruined too. In all honesty, Yuta was pretty content with the way things were. It’s not like you ever got mad about it. You were just disappointed that you couldn’t get a date. But all good things in Yuta’s life eventually came to an end. He knew this would never last.

He was relaxing with Taeil, Sicheng, and the newest addition to the group, Taeyong, in the quad and was lamenting for the thousandth time about how you still didn’t notice him and how he was still not over you. Taeil disappointedly shook his head and remarked, “Bro, you’re as whipped for her as a stiffened meringue.”

Yuta furrowed his brows and said, “I thought you said you’d take up tennis, not cooking or baking or whatever.”

Taeil seemed to think about it for a second before responding, “Yeah, I did say that. But Taeyong convinced me that cooking would be fun!”

Yuta’s eyes drifted over to Taeyong’s slightly guilty visage, letting out an amused chortle. He seemed to have the opposite reaction to Sicheng’s. While Yuta’s eyes danced with mirth, Sicheng groaned and rested his head in his hands. He pleaded, “Oh my god, Yuta. Please stop him. Please! I thought living with two chefs would be cool and I could leech off of them and their good food, but all Taeil does is make food puns and Taeyong is too nice to tell him to stop.”

“Ok, but why can’t you tell Taeil to stop-”

“He literally won’t listen. It’s like I’m invisible or something. I’ve never been ignored by him before”

“Aww, Sicheng! Are you jealous?”

Taeyong chose that time to cut in to the conversation, “Speaking of jealous, I know you all are gonna be super jealous of me! I have a date tonight with a really cute girl. And she’s like super smart too!”

Yuta really didn’t care much about where the conversation was headed. Sure, he was happy for Taeyong, but he was really down in the dumps about you. He almost zoned out until Taeyong suddenly sprang up and pointed to somewhere behind him and yelped, “Look! There she is! Her name’s Y/n and hopefully you guys will meet her soon when I can introduce her as my girlfriend. Anyway, I’ll see you guys later. I’m gonna go see if she’ll let me walk her to her next class!”

And with that, Taeyong scurried off into the distance looking happy as could be. Contrastingly, Yuta blanched when he heard your name. He turned around just to check if perhaps Taeyong was talking about a different Y/n, but was greeted by the sight of Taeyong catching up to you and grabbing your free hand that wasn’t grasping a backpack strap, sending you a shy smile. Turning back around, Yuta slumped in his lawn chair and let out a dejected moan. Dragging his hands down his face, he sighed, “Of course. It had to be her.”

Sicheng and Taeil offered looks of pity, both saying how there was no way Taeyong could’ve known and that if Yuta talked to Taeyong, he’d surely step down. But he couldn’t. “I couldn’t ask him to do that,” he told his two friends. “She’s free to choose whoever she wants and date whoever she wants to date. I don’t own her. No one does.”

His friends nodded in understanding and offered him a somewhat awkward goodbye as they watched him collect his stuff and head back to your shared apartment that was not too far from campus. As he trudged back, Yuta thought to himself, _You’re such a hypocrite. It’s not like you’ve been giving her much of a choice lately._

* * *

Yuta was sipping on a protein shake and watching another episode of Inspector Gadget (you’d got him hooked onto the show, but he’d never admit it to you) when your bedroom door opened. You stepped out wearing an adorable yellow off the shoulder top and a pair of dark wash jeans that happened to make your butt look better than Yuta thought imaginable. Your hair was neatly parted and although it looked like you hadn’t spent much time on it, each curl fell perfectly around your face. Your makeup was very light, but it was definitely there. One look at your lips and he could almost smell the strawberry lip balm that he was almost certain you were wearing. It was his favorite. All in all, it looked like this outfit was made for him. For the first time in his life, he was truly and totally breathless. The way you could be so effortless and make him feel the way he felt? It scared him. It scared him so much.

You walked to the door anxiously, as if waiting for something to happen. Usually, your sneakers would barely create any sound against the hardwood floors. But the whole apartment was silent, so each step you took seemed to echo tauntingly in Yuta’s ears. His animalistic side urged him, pleaded him, to do something before it was too late.

So he did. For once, he was willing to take the risk. It took him all of his sophomore year and half of his junior year to realize that he was utterly, wholly in love with you. And the thought of you and Taeyong together was clawing at his heart so violently that he could barely breathe. Within three large strides, he was right behind you, grasping your hand as if you’d disappear if he let go.

“Y/n,” he croaked. When you wouldn’t look him in the eye, he gently grabbed your chin and tilted it towards him. For a second, he didn’t know what to say. The tension between you and him was almost palpable. Your large doe eyes urged him to do something, to say something. But Yuta was frustrated. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to tell say 'I love you’ when he knew you felt nothing for him in return. Delicately, he whispered, “Oh my god, how can you be so oblivious?” Your eyebrows pinched together in confusion and you were about to respond when he dropped your hand, leaving it to grasp at the air where he stood as he stormed off to his bedroom and shut himself in with a loud slam of the door.

“I’m stupid,” Yuta said to himself as he laid on his bed in the darkness and stared at his ceiling, “I’m so stupid.” He repeated it over and over again, almost like a mantra, for who knows how long when there was a soft knock at his door.

“Yuta,” your voice called out with uncertainty. “Are you still in there?” The door cracked open and warm yellow light slowly poured into his room. He squinted a bit, eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness as he sat himself up and turned to face you.

He took in your appearance, your baggy sweatpants, your hair tied up in a messy bun, your makeup wiped away but that goddamn strawberry lip balm ever present on your soft petals. “What are you doing here?” he questioned.

She let out a tired chuckle and approached him, sitting in front of him on the edge of his bed. “I’m here for you, dumbass. I don’t know if you could tell or not, but I’ve liked you for a while. Since summer, I think.”

“W-What? Are you serious? What about Taeyong?”

“I told him it wouldn’t work out because I was already interested in you. It was kinda weird. When I told him I’m your roommate, he just looked super guilty for some reason.”

Yuta made a mental note to tell his friend how genuinely kind a person he was and maybe set him up with one of the many people who he knew had a crush on Taeyong. “Wow, bless him, honestly. I don’t deserve him.” You gave him a puzzled look, but he continued anyway, “What made you change your mind? You haven’t really shown much interest in me at all.”

“Well, it’s kinda a long story. I mean, I’ve liked you since the beginning of summer. That’s why I probably sounded so weird over the phone when I asked you to be my roommate again. But you got super popular and you didn’t show me much interest either. So I kinda tried to push my feelings away. And then this guy asked me out on a date and it was like this golden opportunity. But my outfit got ruined. And all my date outfits kept on getting ruined.”

Yuta gulped nervously and was about to interrupt, but you were on a roll, “And they just kept on getting ruined. But only the nice ones. I’m not dumb, so I did a little experimenting. I put nuts and treats in my closet to see if the animals would maybe eat those instead, but they only seemed to be interested in the clothes that I laid out. Step two, I laid out clothes on random nights when I didn’t have dates too, but those never got chewed up. That was when I knew something was up. So I put a camera in my room and had one of my friends help me set up a live feed. And I caught this dog. This really cute Shiba Inu. I found the culprit. But I kept watching and it turned into you. And if I’m being honest, I was freaked out at first. But now I just think it’s cool. Anyway, I knew it was you, but I didn’t want to assume, so I waited for a sign. And tonight, you gave me one. So I took it and ran with it, I guess.”

Yuta was feeling so many emotions in that moment. He was embarrassed, confused, and scared. But he was also overwhelmingly happy. However, in the midst of all the emotions, he still felt that he had to clear things up. “Hold on a second,” he uttered. “ _I_ didn’t show _you_ any interest?! You really are oblivious, Y/n! I’ve liked you since you first moved in with me! The only reason I started working out and joined the soccer team was to impress you because I saw that stupid Lionel Messi jersey in your laundry basket one time. The entirety of my sophomore year of college was me trying to impress you. Oh my gosh, how am I in love with someone as dumb as you?”

“Hey! I’m not dumb. I just wasn’t interested in dating during my freshman year and I- Wait. Did you say you love me?”

“No?”

“Yes. You totally did! I just heard you. Wow, guess I have blackmail against you now, don’t I?”

You let out an obnoxiously loud laugh, your shoulders shaking and your eyes sparkling with joy. In that moment, you looked like an angel. Actually, screw that. You were the most beautiful thing in the whole universe. Better than any angel.

“I love you,” Yuta said. “I love you, like a lot. And you don’t have to say it back. I just want you to know that I love you and I think you’re perfect.” With that, he grabbed your shoulders and slowly brought you closer, placing a gentle, fleeting kiss on your forehead and then leaning back. But the reaction he got was not what he expected.

Your face was blank as you articulated, “That’s it? That’s all I get? You just professed your undying love for me and all I get is a frickin’ forehead kiss?” Your voice rose with every word you spoke as you got closer and closer until only a few millimeters separated the two of you. Gathering up some courage, you placed your hands on Yuta’s cheeks and pulled him in for a proper kiss.

Your lips fit perfectly into his and you wanted to stay like that forever, but a thought suddenly plagued your brain. You just had to ask, “Hey, Yuta? Will you ever let me see you transform in real life? Wait! Do you like to be pet and stuff! OHMYGOSH WAITWAITWAIT THAT’S LIKE SO CUTE WHAT THE HECK!! Um no wait ignore those questions! Most importantly, do you have like a kink that comes with it? Like do you like doggy style or-”

“Y/N I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE I WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU!”

“Aww, you’re embarrassed! That’s cute. I really caught myself a cutie!”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“Ugh, I know.”


End file.
